


Segundas Oportunidades

by FelicityMoonBlake



Series: Destino [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dyla wedding, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityMoonBlake/pseuds/FelicityMoonBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digg y Lyla vuelven a dar el paso de casarse, esta vez rodeado de familia y amigos. El Team Arrow acude al completo y Olivier empieza a plantearse que quizás...está preparado para dejar entrar el amor en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Segundas Oportunidades

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lleva rondando en mi cabeza desde el capitulo del Escuadrón Suicida y se ha visto reforzado después del último capítulo. Yo soy Olicity 100% pero John Diggle también tiene una parte de mi corazoncito, después de todo él es el mayor Olicity de todos, he querido darle cierto protagonismo que también se lo merece.
> 
> Espero que os guste.
> 
> Y recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenece, so, de DC comics, Warner y CW

Si hace tres años le hubieran dicho que se casaría, John Diggle les hubiera contestado que el matrimonio no estaba hecho para él, sin embargo aquí estaba, en una habitación de hotel preparándose para casarse nuevamente con su ex mujer y madre de su hija. Esta vez ambos habían decidido celebrarlo por todo lo alto junto a todas las personas importantes en sus vidas; al contrario que su primera boda que la celebraron en Afganistán rodeados de compañeros militares y oficiada por uno de los Generales de la brigada. En algún momento entre preparativo y preparativo, ambos se habían cuestionado si estaban haciendo lo correcto, después de todo ya se habían divorciado una ocasión. Todo cambió al descubrir que ella estaba embarazada, John empezó a cuestionarse sus ideas y sentimientos; llegando a la conclusión que amaba a Lyla por encima de todo y quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Se estaba ajustando el nudo de la corbata cuando oyó unos golpes en la puerta, abandonó el espejo y fue a abrir. Al otro lado se encontraba su jefe y amigo, Oliver Queen con su recién descubierto hijo, Connor. Oliver vestía al igual que él, no obstante iba a ser su padrino; chaqué negro, chalecos grise y corbata morada; color que había escogido Lyla para el vestido de la dama de honor y zapatos de cordones. Ambos había ido juntos a comprar sus trajes bajo la supervisión de una eficiente Felicity, que también se encargó de elegir la ropa del pequeño Connor, que por su corta edad se libraba de llevar chaqueta y corbata.

―Como de costumbre llegas tarde.

―Hemos tenido un... ―Oliver echó una mirada de reojo a su hijo de siete años que como de costumbre estaba cabizbajo¾ un conflicto de opiniones. Lo siento John.

El descubrimiento de la existencia de Connor había ocurrido por casualidad. Un tiempo después de derrotar a Slade, Oliver tomó la decisión de recuperar todos los bienes que Isablel Rovche se apropió con malas artes, para ello Oliver rebuscó entre las cosas de sus padres en busca de algo que le podía ayudar. Pero lo que encontró fue que su madre le había engañado nuevamente, había pagado una importante suma de dinero a la mujer a la que él había dejado embarazada años atrás. Gracias a la habilidades de Felicity, descubrieron que realmente no había perdido el bebe, que el pequeño se llamaba Connor y que estaba en régimen de acogida, porque su madre había muerto dos años antes.

Puede que el Ollie Queen, anterior a la isla fuera un irresponsable, pero el nuevo Oliver, el que se vestía de Arrow todas las noches, ese no daba de lado sus obligaciones; a pesar de estar convencido de que no sería un buen padre. Viajó hasta Central City para conseguir la custodia de su hijo.

―No te preocupes, hace tiempo que aprendí a vestirme solo ―Bromeó John para quitarle la importancia al hecho que padre e hijo no parecían conectar del todo. Oliver sonrió ligeramente, sin embargo en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación―. Ey Connor ¿qué tal chico?

El niño alzo los hombros con indiferencia mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en uno de los sofás para jugar a la consola que llevaba en la mano y que su padre había intentado que dejara en casa sin mucho éxito.

Digg miró al otro adulto lanzándole una pregunta silenciosa.

―Dejémoslo por ahora ―comentó Oliver poco dispuesto a arruinar el día―. ¿Qué tal lo llevas?¿Nervioso?

―¿Nervioso por qué? No es la primera vez que paso por esto ¿recuerdas?

―Supongo entonces que tengas mal abotonado el chaleco no tiene nada que ver ―le señaló su amigo.

John suspiró y volvió a abotonarse correctamente la prenda mientras que el otro fue al mini bar para servirles un par de bebidas para calmar los ánimos.

―Es difícil no ponerse nervioso ―tomó el vaso de whisky que Oliver le entregó y dio un pequeño sorbo.

―John toda va a salir bien, Lyla y tú prácticamente lleváis un año casados .

―Lo sé ―dijo el ex-militar señalando su entorno―. Es todo esto, los preparativos, la madre Lyla, Felicity... ¡Dios nos proteja! no quiero imaginarme a Felicity el día de su boda...

―¿Felicity se va a casar? ¿Con quién?―preguntó confuso el niño al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que le había regalado la videoconsola con la que estaba jugando.

―¡No! Aquí el único que se va a casar en John ― proclamó Oliver lanzando una mirada de odio al su amigo.

Él tampoco quería imaginarse a su compañera el día de su boda pero por razones muy diferentes a las de su compañero.

―No, aun no, pero lo hará algún día ―le advirtió―. Te guste... o no.

Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, hasta puede que ese día estuviera más cerca de lo que creían. Después de todo Felicity llevaba meses saliendo con el tal Collin, un bombero al que había conocido durante una de sus misiones. En todo ese tiempo Oliver se había tragado el orgullo y los celos que le invadían cuando los veía juntos o ella hablaba de lo que habían hecho durante alguna cita. Lo odiaba, pero ella merecía ser feliz aunque tuviera que ser con otro tío. La amaba sin embargo tal y como le había dicho tras el viaje a Rusia, al que fueron precisamente a rescatar a Lyla, a causa de la vida que llevaba no podía estar con alguien que le importara de verdad. Aun lo creía, aunque luego veía a John y Lyla juntos con su pequeña hija y le hacía preguntarse si quizás no debiera de darse la oportunidad...

Unos golpes en la puerta acabaron con la conversación.

―¿Estáis presentables? ―preguntó Felicity mientras abría la puerta.

Digg le confirmó que podía entrar sin problemas de verlos en alguna situación comprometida, cuando seguramente ya los habría visto con mucha menos ropa en la Guarida. Ella entró en la habitación envuelta en un vestido de gasa morada que no hacía más que realzar su excelente figura gracias al drapeado y a la cinturilla de pedrería. En sus brazos llevaba a otra preciosidad.

―Aquí hay alguien que echa de menos a su papá ―La pequeña Andy estiró los brazos en cuanto vio al susodicho.

John que en cuanto había visto a su hija se había acercado no dudó en estrecharla entre sus brazos en cuando la niña se lo pidió. Andy, tenía a su padre y al resto del equipo Arrow comiendo de la palma de su mano.

―¿Como está mi pequeña princesa? ―la niña se rió cuando su padre le dio un beso de gnomo[1] ― Estás muy guapa. Ambas estáis muy guapas ― añadió mirando a su amiga.

―Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal John Diggle.

―Eso es porque no has entrado hace diez minutos ― reveló Oliver entre risas.

―Da igual, ahora estás perfecto ― aun así ella le colocó la corbata y la chaqueta para que no le quedaran arrugas.

―Eh, ¿qué ocurre? ― le preguntó John al ver que sus ojos se empezaron a poner vidriosos.

―Te vas a casar... ya sé que te vas a casar ―balbuceó con su habitual estilo Felicity―, lo que quiero decir que acabo de darme cuenta de ya sabes... ya no seremos nosotros tres contra el mundo. Sé que hace tiempo que dejamos de ser tres; además me encanta Lyla, en serio.

―Felicity, voy a estar ahí siempre que me necesites ― John miró a Oliver y añadió ―Ambos.

―Lo siento sé que me estoy comportando como una niña tonta, cuando debería de decir lo mucho que me alegro por ti.

―Estás disculpada.

Felicity le dio un beso a Digg en la mejilla y se volvió para hablar con el padrino.

―¿Tienes los anillos?

―Creía que confiabas en mi ―protestó un poco ofendido el aludido ante la pregunta.

―Y confío...

Oliver soltó un suspiro de resignación y sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajita azul marino que contenía las alianzas de la boda. La abrió y se la enseñó a la rubia, que sonrió rápidamente.

―Sabía que cumplirías con tu parte a la perfección― pero no le dijo nada más porque en seguida se fue en busca de Connor―. Vaya aquí está mi Queen favorito.

Se sentó junto al niño que dejó de mirar la pantalla de su consola y la miraba embobado.

―Pareces una princesa... ―musitó el pequeño que estaba completamente fascinado con la amiga de su padre.

―Ollie II a la vista― bromeó John ganándose otra mirada furiosa de su amigo.

Felicity consiguió de aguantar la risa pero no pudo impedir que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios.

―Vaya gracias, tú también estás muy guapo―el niño se sonrojó―. ¿Cómo llevas el juego?

―Voy por el nivel 7 ―respondió orgulloso enseñando su videoconsola.

―¡Eso es fantástico!.

Oliver sintió envidia de la atención que su hijo estaba recibiendo por parte de su compañera, aunque le alegraba de que Connor hubiera conectado con ella tanto como para comportarse como el niño que en realidad era. Por más que él lo había intentado no había conseguido absolutamente nada durante las doce semanas que llevaban viviendo juntos.

―Lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme con la novia. ¿ Andy vienes con la tía Felicity? ―La pequeña no dudó en echarse a sus brazos en cuanto ésta estuvo a su lado. ―Nos vemos en el altar.

―Felicity... ― la llamó Digg cuando estaba junto a la puerta ―. ¿Cómo está Lyla?

―Ansiosa de encontrarse contigo en el altar. Está bellísima. ―Con un guiño de ojo se marchó dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Los invitados fueron llegando poco a poco , tomando sus respectivos asiento. Por un lado estaba los familiares de Lyla, primos, tíos... así como sus padres que aun estaban con ella en la habitación donde se arreglaba. Por su parte Digg había invitado a todos los miembros del equipo Arrow. Roy y Thea, acudían como pareja, después de que su padre, Malcom Merlin, había tratado de llevarla por el mal camino y la joven Queen hubiera decidido unirse a su hermano movida por el amor. Sara había viajado desde Nanda Parbat junto a Nyssa solo para acudir a la boda; junto a ellas se sentaba Laurel, ahora convertida en la nueva canario y su padre, el detective Lance, que después de muchos dimes y diretes había acabado por descubrir la identidad del hombre bajo la capucha. También había invitado a Carly, a pesar de que lo suyo no había funcionado ambos se llevaban bien sobre todo por el bien de su sobrino, A.J. Eso no había impedido a Oliver preguntar si estaba seguro invitar a su ex-novia a su boda, a lo que Digg le preguntó si no invitaría a las hermanas Lance a la suya y fue el fin de la conversación. No muy lejos se sentaba Collin, el novio de Felicity, el cual había hecho todo lo posible para poder ser el acompañante de su chica. Oliver como no podía ser de otra forma había elegido ser el padrino de Digg, mientras que Felicity había sido nombrada la dama de Honor de Lyla puesto que no había tardado medio segundo en aceptar, ambas se habían hecho muy amigas después de la batalla contra Slade. Felicity se había autoproclamado tía honorifica del la pequeña Andy nada más enterarse del embarazo, algo por lo que el ex-militar estaba muy agradecido porque para él la joven era como una hermana.

 

Veinte minutos más tarde y tras los abrazos y bienvenidas de rigor, los dos varones ocupaban sus respectivos puestos frente el altar. Connor se había sentado junto a su tía mientras que la madre de Lyla con la pequeña Andy se sentaba en otra de las sillas de la primera fila.

―Última oportunidad para echarse a atrás... ― le susurró Oliver a su compañero para que el oficiante lo escuchara.

Digg lo miró con disgusto.

―Ehh! yo solo cumplo con mi papel de padrino ―se defendió― Yo también me alegro por ti.

No pudieron decir nada más porque la música inundó la sala y ambos centraron su atención en la puerta del fondo. La primera en aparecer fue Felicity con su vestido morado y su pelo recogido en una trenza floja con un pequeño ramo de flores blancas y moradas entre sus manos. A Oliver se le cortó la respiración al verla acercarse hacía donde estaban ellos con una sonrisa que se reflejaba en sus ojos; se había quitado las gafas en algún momento entre la visita a la habitación de Digg y su caminata por el pasillo. Justo cuando pasó junto al novio tomó su mano y le dio un apretón de apoyo. Todos los invitados se pusieron en pie y Lyla apareció con su sencillo vestido blanco de corte sirena del brazo de su padre. Oliver miró la reacción de su amigo al que encontró con los ojos humedecidos y sin apenas parpadear. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que por una vez algo bueno ocurría en su equipo nuevamente.

La ceremonia se celebró de la manera tradicional, el oficiante preguntó si alguno de los presentes tenía alguna objeción y salvo el canturreo de la pequeña Andy nadie más habló. Lyla y Digg intercambiaron sus propios votos así como los anillos que les ofreció Oliver, para ese entonces Felicity luchaba contra las lagrimas que nacían en sus ojos. Durante varios momentos sus miradas se habían encontrado, intercambiando sonrisas cómplices; solo Felicity parecía saber lo que pensaba tan solo mirando sus ojos... Cuando el oficiante presentó al señor y la señora Diggle todos rompieron en aplausos y Sara exclamó un viva los novios.

―Señorita Smoak ―Oliver le ofreció su brazo para que esa se agarrara y seguir a los novios.

―Gracias, señor Queen.

―Al final tu bombero ha venido ―comentó al verlo por primera vez.

―Se llama Collin― Le riñó, pero Oliver ni se inmutó.

―Pensé que no vendría ―no le caía bien y no tenía porque esconderlo.

―Reconócelo Oliver Queen, esperabas no ser el único en venir sin pareja. Aunque claro, esto tiene que ser toda una novedad para ti.

 

El banquete nupcial se celebró en los jardines del hotel, las mesas estaban engalanadas con manteles blancos con brocados en plata y centro de flores eran muy similares los ramos de Lyla y Felicity. A.J. y Connor no tardaron en hacer migas en la mesa infantil, en ella todo los niños estaban encantados con la animadora que el hotel les había facilitado. Carly, se sentó junto a la familia de Lyla como representación directa de la familia de Diggle, al fin de al cabo era su cuñada. Los héroes enmascarados de Starling tenía asignada la misma mesa, así que Oliver, Thea, Roy, Laurel, Quentin, Sara, Nyssa, Felicity y Collin se sentaron en una enorme mesa redonda, donde podían hablar y bromear con total libertad. Estaban apenas acabando el primer plato cuando, el acompañante de la informática preguntó por curiosidad a que se dedicaban las dos miembros de la liga de los asesinos.

―Matamos gente ―respondió la hija de Ra's al Ghul con total naturalidad.

El bombero se atragantó con el bocado que acababa de llevarse a la boca y tomó su copa de vino para hacerlo bajar. Mientras que Oliver y señor Lance la miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

―Está bromeando ―repuso Felicity tratando de remediar el desaguisado que la novia de su ex-compañera había organizado ―. Sara y Nyssa son... trabajan... son especialistas. Luchas, saltos guauuuu ―todo ello aderezado con un movimiento de manos.

―¿En serio? ¿habéis salido en alguna película conocida?

―No lo sé, Felicity, tú que sabes ¿hemos salido en alguna película que él pueda conocer? ―le preguntó Sara divertida ante la respuesta que la otra fémina había inventado. Lo suyo no eran las mentiras...

―No. Ellas trabajan fuera. En Asia.

Collin no pudo responder pues su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, y al mirar el identificador se excusó para tomar la llamada.

―¿Por qué le has dicho eso? ― solicitó Felicity a Nyssa.

―Él preguntó

―Lo he escuchado, ¡pero yo no quiero que se entere de cómo me dedico a pasar las noches!

―¿Acaso no pasas las noches con él? ― le preguntó Sara curiosa, lanzándole una mirada a su ex-amante.

―¡Sara! ― exclamó Quentin un poco incomodo por los derroteros que estaba tomando la conversación.

―Papá somos todos adultos. Asumamos que todos tenemos vidas sexuales o al menos deberíamos.

―No, bueno sí, un par de veces... Es complicado, yo trabajo, él trabaja... ―balbuceó Felicity

―Porque no lo dejamos ―Sugirió Oliver a él no le hacía gracia pensar en la vida sexual de su compañera y más aun cuando ella estaba tan visiblemente incomoda.

―Es que no lo entiendo. Eres guapa, inteligente...¿qué tiene de malo que vivas un poco?

Pero la pequeña de las hermanas Lance no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar el tema tan fácilmente. Cuando rompió su relación con Oliver lo hizo porque se reconocía poco saludable para él. Ella no era ciega y veía como él y Felicity interactuaban, como ella conseguía sacar al héroe que llevaba dentro. Pero había vuelto tras meses fueras y se encontraba con que ella mantenía una relación poco saludable.

―¡Porque no quiero ser como mi madre! ―gritó y al darse cuenta volvió a bajar la voz ―Ella necesita a los hombres para ser feliz, sin embargo nunca es suficiente.

Todos se quedaron en silenció. Pocas veces Felicity Smoak hablaba de su vida pasada y tan solo Oliver y John conocían escasa relación con su madre, la camarera de las Vegas y la inexistente presencia de su padre.

 

Collin volvió solicitando hablar en privado con su acompañante, ambos se excusaron y marcharon hacía el pasillo cerca de los baños. Allí él le comunicó que tenía que marcharse, la llamada había sido de la estación de bomberos, el compañero que había aceptado cambiarle el turno se había roto una pierna y tenía que acudir a su puesto. Se disculpó una y otra vez, pero ella lo entendió, porque en el fondo tenían oficios similares se dedicaban a salvar vidas. Collin prometió llamarla al día siguiente y ella le dio un casto beso en los labios y le hizo prometer que tendría cuidado.

―¿Y Collin? ― preguntó Oliver al verla volver sola.

―Se ha marchado para hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer ―trató de hacer como si no le importara pero en realidad sí que lo hacía.

Durante algún tiempo había mantenido sus sentimientos hacía Oliver Queen encerrados bajo llave, aunque de vez en cuando su estúpida boca decía algo impropio o que la dejaba en evidencia, pero estaban contenidos. Hasta que Slade llegó y entre los dos decidieron que la mejor forma de acercarse a él era utilizándola de cebo, algo a lo que ella había estado de acuerdo, no sin alguna reticencia. Y no hubiera habido problema si él no hubiera actuado tan convincentemente, si no hubiera dicho las dos únicas palabras que nunca hubiera esperado oír de su boca. Te amo. Después de esoFelicity había intentado olvidarse de ello pero no lo lograba por eso cuando Collin la invitó a salir aceptó, necesitaba sacarse a su mejor amigo de la cabeza y también del corazón pero no resultaba tan sencillo. Algunas veces el clavo no sacaba el otro clavo, sino solo servía para saber cual profundo estaba el primero.

―¿Tienes el brindis preparado? ―le preguntó a Oliver para que dejara de mirarla como si la tuviera pena.

―Otra cosa no pero Ollie siempre ha sido un maestro de los brindis ―comentó Laurel haciendo referencia al muchacho que había sido antes de perderse en Lian Yu. Si lo hacía aposta o no era un misterio para la rubia pero lo que sí sabía era que lo hacía a menudo y que a Oliver no le caía del todo bien.

―Mirar a esos dos ―comentó Roy ―, no hace falta ser buen orador para lograr que todos sepan cuanto se quieren.

Y así era, Lyla y John estaban sumidos en su propia felicidad, besos, miradas cómplices, secretitos entre susurros todo ello sin desentender a su hija que estaba encantada entre los brazos de su papá. La pequeña daba palmas y saltitos alegremente, como si de verdad comprendiera que estaba en una fiesta.

 

El padre de la novia fue el primero en dar el discurso después de que los novios cortaran la tarta. Dio las gracias a todos por asistir, contó anécdotas de su hija cuando era pequeña, recordó con sorpresa el día que Lyla les presentó a John tras su primera boda y lo triste que se había sentido cuando se separaron. Les deseó más suerte y paciencia para esta ocasión.

Luego le llegó al turno a Oliver, el se levantó con la copa de champán en la mano.

―John y yo nos conocimos cuando mi madre le contrató para que me tuviera vigilado... Pero tengo que decir que no lo hiciste del todo bien Digg ―éste se rió recordando esa primera época en la que su protegido le daba esquinazo para ponerse la capucha e ir en busca de las personas de la lista ―. Un día se puso serió y me mandó al cuerno, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que era un tío especial. Recuerdo especialmente una conversación en el Belly big Burger, después de que me rompieran el corazón ―Aquí fingió una risa― John me buscó y me dijo: Yo no soy un experto en esto, pero no creo que el amor sea cambiar o salvar a una persona, creo que se trata de encontrar a la persona a la que quieres tal y como es. Pues bien para no ser un experto... lo has hecho estupendamente, Lyla y tú sois el claro ejemplo de lo que debe ser el amor, dos personas que se respetan, se ayudan y sacan lo mejor del otro. Gracias por permitirme formar parte de ello. ¡Salud!

Todos respondieron alzando las copas al grito de salud. Digg asintió la cabeza en reconocimiento a su discurso a la vez que sonreía enigmáticamente, Sara, Roy, Thea y Quentin, también lo estaban mirando con una expresión muy particular cuando volvió a tomar asiento. Felicity por su parte lo miraba orgullosa y algo en su interior se iluminó.

―¿Lo he hecho bien?

―Ya has oído a Laurel Oliver Queen siempre sabe dar los mejores discursos.

Desde que la abogada se había unido a ellos, la actitud de Felicity parecía haber cambiado, y como si ya no tuviera opinión propia remarcaba una y otra vez las palabras de Laurel, los cuales muchas veces carecían de significado para él. Oliver no estaba seguro de si incluirla en el equipo había sido una buena idea, Digg y Felicity desde luego no parecían estar contentos con la decisión, mientras que Roy más preocupado por Thea había permanecido indiferente, no por ello dejaba de mostrar su disconformidad cuando Laurel trataba de llevar las cosas a su terreno.

 

La novia fue la siguiente en coger el micrófono sorprendiendo a su marido. Al igual que su padre dio las gracias a todos por haber compartido con ellos un día tan especial. Por supuesto también tuvo palabras de agradecimiento para John, por el amor que le profesaba, por la maravillosa niña que habían tenido juntos... y como agradecimiento le había preparado una pequeña sorpresa. Las luces se apagaron y la pantalla que había llevado los empleados del hotel se encendió. Felicity que era participe del regalo, jugueteo con su tableta y enseguida empezó a escucharse una suave música, que precedió a diferentes imágenes de la vida de John Diggle. él siendo un bebe, con sus padres, de pequeño jugando con su hermano, su graduación, la boda de Andy y Carly, el nacimiento a AJ, las navidades en familia, imágenes con los compañeros de pelotón; como no podían faltar fotos de sus dos relaciones con Lyla y también con sus compañeros del Team Arrow... para cuando acabó el video John tenía los ojos vidriosos igual que Lyla que no tuvo reparos en confesar que había tenido ayuda. Algo por lo que Digg le agradecería a Felicity más tarde durante un baile.

Un baile que como es lógico abrieron los novios, para seguir con el padrino y la dama de honor, algo que deberían haber preparado muy bien porque en cuanto Oliver y Felicity pusieron un pie en la pista se escuchó la frase Let me be your hero un curioso guiño al alter ego de él y a ella que siempre lo había visto como el héroe en el que había llegado a convertirse. Bastante cohibida por ser el centro de atención Felicity se dejó llevar por Oliver al son de la canción de Enrique Iglesias y para cuando ésta acabó ella había olvidado que había más personas a su alrededor, las cuales se unieron al empezar otra canción.

 

Lo pasaron en grande, Connor bailó con Felicity y su tía Thea, Felicity bailó con Digg con Quentin, con el padre de Lyla y con alguno de sus primos. Oliver tampoco se olvidó de bailar con la novia, su hermana, las hermanas Lance e incluso Nyssa. Sin darse cuenta llegó la hora de irse todos a casa, se despidieron de los recién casados y se marcharon. Felicity que había acudido al hotel en compañía de Collin no tenía con quien regresar, por lo que Oliver se ofreció a llevarla y ella aceptó. Connor se durmió nada más sentarse en el asiento trasero, el pequeño no había parado de corretear junto el resto de niños olvidándose de su inseparable consola. Fue un viaje silencioso, solo roto cuando a alguno de los dos adultos quería recordar algún detalle de lo ocurrido.

Oliver aparcó justo en frente de la casa de su amiga.

―Gracias por traerme― comentó ella mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

―Felicity, no iba a dejarte volver sola ―le respondió él haciendo una clara referencia a su pareja― sigo estando ahí cuando me necesites.

Le obsequió con una sonrisa, luego se volvió a mirar al asiento de atrás donde el pequeño Connor continuaba dormido y él la imitó.

―Vas a tener que meterlo en la cama, el pobre debe de estar rendido.

―Merece la pena ¿has visto como se llevaba con AJ? Es la primera vez que le veo relacionarse con alguien que no seas tú.

―Poco a poco Oliver, su vida ha sido un cambio tras otro, seguramente no haya asimilado la pérdida de su madre ―la rubia le tomó su mano―. Dale tiempo.

―No sé qué haría sin ti, Felicity.

Ella no respondió, tan solo se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla antes de despedirse. ―Buenas noches Oliver.

 

El esperó hasta que desapareció en el interior de la casa y las luces se encendieron. Mientras tanto pensó en lo que le había dicho, era cierto que no sabía lo que haría sin ella. Cuando ella se había marchado a Central City cuando Barry entró en coma, se había dado cuenta de lo imprescindible que su chica IT se había vuelto no solo para Arrow, sino también para Oliver Queen, el empresario, el hombre. Las cosas ahora eran incluso más complicadas porque no solo dependía de ella por su habilidad con los ordenadores o por su intelecto, ella se había convertido en su brújula moral, en el hombro en el que apoyarse en los malos momentos, ella era la mujer que había conseguido adentrarse poco a poco en la muralla que protegía su corazón y lo había invadido de lleno. Y también había alcanzado el corazón de su hijo. Oliver dejó a un lado sus sentimientos, debía de regresar a casa y meter a Connor en la cama.

Quizás algún día estaría suficientemente preparado para tener lo que Digg y Lyla habían encontrado.

* * *

[1] Rozar nariz con nariz, también conocido como beso de esquimal


End file.
